girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Girl Meets the New Year/@comment-27441181-20151221161815/@comment-26999065-20151221190925
I haven't read every comment, of course, but I wasn't seeing actual hate for Maya in the ones I did read. As for Maya's feelings, I'm not saying she couldn't be developing genuine feelings for Lucas - especially since he's suddenly being very kind to her and paying attention to her - but these are NEW feelings - not old ones she put on hold or stepped back from so Riley could have him instead. And it's pretty clear these feelings are significantly different than her feelings for Joshua. I'm curious which two people she thought of when the game asked her if she could love two people at once. Lucas and Joshua, or Lucas and Riley? In either case, she might have to choose - the first pair is obvious why, the second is she might lose Riley if she chooses Lucas over her, at least in normal circumstances, since Riley was with Lucas and despite it not be official or Riley stepping back, you don't go after your friend's man, or even her ex. It typically doesn't end well. In fact, it ends so badly so often, it's even in the "friendship code" - you just don't do it. You'll notice Maya sure didn't want to answer that question, of course, since to do so would have revealed her feelings for Joshua - just as Lucas didn't want to answer the Campfire or Library question which would have revealed his feelings for Riley. Though Riley has assured Maya there is nothing Maya could do to lose her friendship, Riley is proceeding from the erroneous assumption Maya has ALWAYS liked Lucas and saw him but stepped back. But that just isn't what happened. Throughout the entire first season, Maya was always saying she had no interest in dating Lucas, so Riley should. I don't think Maya is used to guys in her life at all - no father around, no brother, and no boyfriend yet. Just Farkle, and he's a bit unusual, but clearly not a serious romantic interest for her. Though when he was very kind to Maya (Farkle's Choice - it's the only time I've ever seen you cry) - she suddenly wanted to go to the ceremony with him, too - so she craves some male attention, certainly. When he even entices her with a $78,000 diamond ring, she was more interested in the ring than Farkle, and she has no interest in having ANY of his 11 children - so there's no real interest there, either. Scared by Lucas? Maya actually laughed at Riley for being scared about her first date with him. Scared of Ranger Rick? You go ahead and be as scared as you want to be, honey. She found the very idea of Lucas being dangerous hilarious. Maya has never seemed shy, and Lucas does not intimidate her. At least he never did before. But if Lucas were suddenly interested in Maya romantically, then that might be intimidating since, as she knows, Riley wants him - he's part of her 12-year plan. Everything would suddenly become very real, and that might scare Maya since it could be life altering in more ways than one. Change can be frightening. Maya and Lucas being something wonderful? Yeah - it's called being really good friends - maybe even like siblings who care about one another. That seems to be the way this is heading. Writers can do whatever they want, and things may develop differently than how I think they will, but I think they're on track to discovering Maya likes Lucas but only as a friend, and Lucas is not that interested in Maya as a girlfriend, and Lucas and Riley will end up together (for now). Maya either has yet to find a boyfriend, or she's sincere and in it for "The Long Game" with Joshua. I think things will work out. I'm not worried. I certainly have no hate for Maya. How could anyone hate such an adorable person?